Everything You Do, Harry
by Mystgirl
Summary: Draco loves Harry so much. This is pure and complete fluff. Sweet enough to make you puke!


__

~*Everything You Do, Harry*~

Song fic to Marc Anthony's "Everything You Do"

*"I love the way you smile

When I look in your eyes

I love the way you laugh

When I try to be funny"*

It was the first warm day of the year, spring was beginning to melt away into summer and the grass was green, flowers were open and fragrant around the grounds of Hogwarts, and the sun was setting. Harry and Draco lay near the lake, side by side, smiling up at the sky as fluffy white clouds floated by. Draco slipped his hand in to Harry's and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, trying to inhale the smell of summer so as to remember it forever.

He wanted to remember this moment forever, lying next to Harry, nothing to worry about and nothing to bother them. Because worrying would come later, when the battle actually began.

And today was the most beautiful day, and he was lying next to the most beautiful person. The sun was setting and Draco felt a cool breeze ruffle his hair. He turned slightly lifted up and rested on his side, facing Harry. Harry smiled at him and green eyes melted warmly into silver gray as Draco smiled back. It was the smile he saved for Harry.

Draco lazily traced circles on Harry's arms, reveling in the moment and praying it wouldn't end. He could get lost in Harry's eyes for hours and never feel them as anything more than minues going by. He watched Harry's face, watched him smile back. He loved the way Harry smiled. It was slightly crooked, and when Harry was truly smiling he didn't show his teeth. It wasn't a grin, no, Draco thought, but more of an innocent, sheepish smile. The one that was full of love and devotion.

Harry giggled a little as Draco hit a ticklish spot on his arm. Only Harry would be ticklish on his arm. He wanted to do it again and again, hear Harry laugh over and over. He loved hearing Harry's laugh, loved the feelig in his stomach when it rang through the air. He knew that his lover was truly and desperatly happy in every sense of the word. He loved the way Harry laughed.

"I love the way you smile, Harry, and the way you laugh," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and said that he loved that Draco loved him. Draco smiled. 

__

*And how the tears roll down your face

When I say no one could ever take your place

Cuz baby when you sleep

I watch you breathing*

"I could never love anyone like this, no one else," Draco continued. He couldn't help it, the day was so beautiful and he was so content being with Harry.

Harry looked at Draco, a fine sheen of tears in his eyes. Harry always was touched by Draco's sentiment and never bothered to hide the tears. He didn't sob, or even cry, because those indicate sadness. But the tears silently rolled down in complete happiness. Beyond happiness. Draco knew that the only time Harry allowed the tears was with him. Never would anyone else see it. 

Harry didn't know it, but when he slept at night, Draco watched him. He watched in silence as Harry's chest rose and fell evenly, his lips parted just slightly. And when the window was open, the breeze ruffled his hair just slightly. He often traced his scar and would smile as Harry's lips upturned a little in his sleep. An angel.

Harry was beautiful while he slept and Draco etched his face into his mind every night, determined to always have the image in case something happened, or just in case he was sitting in class and needed to remember Harry's face while he slept.

__

*"And baby when you dream I dream with you

Cuz everywhere you are

Is where I want to be

It's true everything you do 

Makes me know how much I love you"*

Draco always dreamt about Harry. About talking with Harry, being with Harry, loving Harry. He was in every aspect of his life, his subconscious, his mind, his conscious. His skin. He wanted to breathe Harry every moment of every day for the rest of his life. And beyond.

Everywhere Harry was, Draco wanted to be. When he was at breakfast, in Potions, in Herbology, yes. But when Harry was daydreaming during those classes, Draco wanted to be there. Wanted to be with him in his daydreams, wanted to to see what Harry saw, wanted to feel Harry's pain, jsut so Harry wouldn't be feeling it alone.

"Why do you love me?" Harry asked, breaking Draco's train of thought. He blinked and looked down at his lover, a playful smile forming on his face. He took Harry's hand and kissed it.

"I couldn't tell you all the things that make me love you, Harry," Draco answered, "I can only tell you that it's everything."

"Everything?" Harry asked.

"Everything you do, Harry, makes me know how much I love you," Draco replied, smiling.

"That's not true, even when I yell or I am in a bad mood?" Harry questioned.

"It only makes me love you more, want to make you feel better. It's true, Harry, that everything you do makes me want to love you more. But I don't know how I can love you any more than I already do."

Harry's face broke into a wide grin, eyes sparkling and full of carefree bliss and utter devotion.

__

*"The way you touch my lips

Right after every kiss

And softly whisper

That I'm your everything

The way you pray

Our love won't die

Every night just before you close your eyes"*

Harry lifted himself off the ground just enough to brush his lips against Draco's. and when he pulled away he softly ran his fingers along Draco's lips, almost as if to make sure they were real, that Draco was not just an image, that his lips were really his. No one else got to kiss those lips. And Harry always touched Draco's lips after kissing him. It was a reflex, that soft, warm memory of where his lips had just been. 

Draco loved it that Harry always touched his lips, it made him feel as if he were truly loved, as if the kiss wasn't enough to keep them bonded, that Harry wanted more. Reassurance but not in an insecure way. Assurance that he really did just get to kiss Draco Malfoy. And Draco wouldn't give it up for all the world, the sun, moon and stars.

"I hope we love each other forever," Harry whispered, almost dreamily.

Harry had said that before, Draco knew. At night before they fell asleep together, locked in each other's arms, Harry would murmur into Draco's neck those same words. It was a nighttime prayer. And every night Draco heard it, and every night he would reply by looking into Harry's eyes, just before he drifted off to sleep, and tell him that nothing would ever make them stop loving each other. He would give everything to be with Harry forever.

And sometimes Harry would have drifted off to sleep, although Draco knew he heard. And some nights, Harry would smile and say "You mean everything to me, Draco. I wouldn't give it away for anything. Not even the moon and stars."

How beautiful the moon and stars were, yet Harry would easily reject the offer for Draco. Besides, if it weren't for Draco's love, he wouldn't even care about the moon and stars. Harry had deep appreciation for everything around him because love made his sense of everything so much stronger.

When you're in love, you see everything as if seeing it for the first time. Even the moon. And stars.

"You're my everything," Harry would whisper as he fell into dreams, dreams of Draco and of their future together.

__

*"Cuz baby when you sleep

I watch you breathing

Baby when you dream 

I dream with you"*

Draco would, of course, stay awake just a little longer and watch Harry as he slept. A beautiful creature lie in his arms every night, and for once he knew what he had. Knew how lucky he was. He was grateful every moment of his waking life for Harry's love. He never took it for granted, just took it. And everything that came with it.

He wanted only what he had, nothing more. As long as Harry was by his side he would be happy, wouldn't let anything else fall him. Wouldn't do anything to harm his lover, or make him hurt. 

Because when Harry hurt, he did too. He felt it.

It was the unmistakable bond of soul mates.

__

*"Cuz everywhere you are

Is where I want to be

Its true everything you do 

Makes me know how much I love you"*

And Draco had told Harry the honest truth. Every little thing Harry did, good and bad, made Draco realise just how much he loved him. If Harry cried, he would have his arms around him and pray that he could love Harry enough to make the hurt go away. If Harry were happy, Draco would revel in the fact that some of the happiness stemmed from the fact that he had Daco's undying devotion.

Everywhere Harry was, or would be, Draco was, or would be. And Draco wanted it that way. Forever.

__

*And I believe

Some things are meant to be

As sure as there is love

Your's is meant for me"*

"Some things are meant to be, Harry," Draco said.

Harry turned to him and nodded his head. "I think so too."

And Draco kissed him, slowly but softly, and said "I was meant to love you."

"And I was meant to do the same to you," Harry replied. "As long as I ever love, it's you," Harry said. He snuggled closer to Draco, and breathed in Draco's scent. It was a scent he would love for the rest of his life.

Draco just smiled.

*"Oh its true

Everything you do

Makes me know how much I love you"*


End file.
